Like the sun, Like home
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Coleção de drabbles sobre Stefan Salvatore e Caroline Forbes - Stefan/Caroline
1. Like the sun, like home

**Like the sun, Like home**

Toda vez que se despediam Caroline insistia em lhe dizer que eles tinham que se encontrar pelo menos uma vez por ano, embora sempre acabassem sem qualquer pressão se encontrando muitas vezes mais, uma vez até passaram um verão viajando pela Europa como mochileiros há algumas décadas atrás, e ainda era Julho e eles já tinham se encontrado cinco vezes naquele ano antes daquela noite. No momento em que ela entra no bar algumas cabeças se viram para encará-la afinal ela é bela e jovem, ela já é assim há quase um século. Stefan já tinha ouvido a seguinte frase sobre vampiros : não exatamente vivos mas não mortos o suficiente, era uma citação um tanto ofensiva mas algumas vezes quando olhava para si pensava que talvez fosse correta, sem pertencer a nenhum dos extremos, falhando em estar vivo e falhando em estar morto, mas sempre que a via imediatamente pensava que tal frase não passava de um monte de bobagem, havia vida vibrando nela, ao ponto de o lugar parecer um pouco mais iluminado pela sua presença ,como se ela fosse o sol que sem os seus anéis os queimariam.

Ela o abraça e já começa a falar sobre a sua última visita a Mystic Falls sobre as pequenas mudanças que foram feitas na cidade e sobre as descendentes de Bonnie (ela meio que tinha o título de Tia Caroline para todas as bruxas Bennet mais novas). Eles falam sobre Elena, Matt, Tyler, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy e sobre os velhos tempos em geral, quando ela menciona sua mãe ela parece um pouco cabisbaixa por um segundo, mas logo se força a sorrir e pede para Stefan lhe falar sobre Lexi que ela nunca conheceu mas tinha certeza que teriam se dado bem, e em um ponto mais tarde da noite eles se beijam. Não é algo tão surpreendente assim ,e não é como se nunca tivesse acontecido antes, uma daquelas coisas que vem com passar muito tempo ao lado de alguém, ver o mundo mudar e você e aquele rosto familiar a sua frente permanecerem os mesmos. Se eles chegassem a fazer sexo Caroline via exatamente como a manhã seguinte iria ocorrer, ela faria piadas a respeito do que tinha acontecido para aliviar o clima estranho e eles concordariam que tinha acontecido apenas por uma mistura de álcool e nostalgia, mas a manhã seguinte parecia muito longe naquele momento, Caroline sabia que uma pessoa não é o mesmo que um lar mas com Stefan as vezes parecia perto o suficiente de ser.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	2. Ela faz com que ele ria

_N/A : Se passa na quarta temporada._

**Ela faz com que ele ria **

Quando era humana Elena nunca havia reparado que Caroline fazia com que Stefan risse mais do que qualquer outra pessoa que já tivesse conhecido.

Ela tinha consciência que talvez fosse apenas a sua mente lhe pregando peças afinal haviam dito a ela que seus sentidos aumentariam e que o mesmo valeria para a sua percepção da natureza das pessoas a sua volta, e nada havia mudado realmente no relacionamento dos dois nos últimos tempos, desde a transformação de Caroline eles eram amigos e eles eram próximos.

Mas não conseguia deixar de notar que Stefan parecia um pouco mais leve quando conversava com ela e Caroline mais segura quando falava com ele. Que ela o fazia rir, mas também pensar, que eles podiam falar sobre as coisas casuais e sérias com a mesma naturalidade, que gostavam muito da pessoa que o outro era, que o ritmo deles combinava, que eles simplesmente se encaixavam de um jeito que nem mesmo nos seus melhores tempos como humana ela e Stefan haviam se encaixado, ainda mais como vampira.

Elena sabia que não havia realmente algum perigo dos dois se envolverem, eles se viam como amigos principalmente, Stefan estava apaixonado por ela e Caroline nunca faria algo para machuca-la. Mas isso não mudava o fato que seu namorado parecia mais vivo ao redor da outra garota do que com qualquer outra pessoa com que Elena tivesse o visto interagindo, e tudo que ela podia fazer era esperar que eles próprios não notassem isso.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
